


Un bruit dans la nuit

by AndersAndrew



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, No Plot/Plotless, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Jerry entend du bruit pendant la nuit. Il faut qu'il en ait le coeur net...





	Un bruit dans la nuit

Cette nuit-là ressemblait à beaucoup d'autres, sauf que Jerry Smith ne dormait pas. Il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit et quelque chose le tracassait. Il y avait comme des bruits très bas qu'il percevait à travers le mur, et maintenant qu'il en était conscient, il lui était impossible de se rendormir.  
Son esprit ne cessait de s'interroger sur la provenance du son. Il chercha d'abord toutes les explications logiques : la tuyauterie de la salle de bain, des animaux de nuit sur le toit, peut-être des rats dans les murs. Puis il commença lentement à dériver vers des suppositions plus inquiétantes, comme un poltergeist ou un cambrioleur. Il chuchota le nom de Beth mais celle-ci ne bougea pas, soit parce qu'elle dormait, soit parce qu'elle choisit de faire semblant.  
Malheureux et se sentant éminemment seul, Jerry plissa les yeux dans le noir, affermissant sa détermination, puis il se leva. Il resta assis sur le lit quelques instants, à l'écoute, en espérant que le bruit s'arrêterait hélas ce ne fut pas le cas. Il y eut une sorte de couinement et un coup étouffé.  
Avec un soupir, Jerry se leva et quitta à tâtons la chambre avec sa lampe de poche dans la main. Il avança dans le couloir et posa l'oreille contre la porte de Summer, avec l'espoir vain qu'elle soit encore debout – et éventuellement, que ce soit elle à l'origine du mystérieux son. Celle de Morty à côté était tout aussi silencieuse.  
Le bruit retentit à nouveau, plus fort, plus fréquent. Jerry serra les dents et passa le rayon de sa lampe vers la porte de la salle de bain, qui était ouverte ; la pièce était vide.  
La porte de la chambre de Rick était fermée. Et Jerry était quasi sûr que c'était lui. C'était toujours lui.  
Son beau-père était une plaie qui l'empêchait même de dormir.  
Pris d'une soudaine bouffée de hargne, il posa la main sur la poignée dans le but d'ouvrir à la volée en demandant ce qu'il se passait.  
« Hnnn Rick ! Han ! Hff ! »  
\- La ferme BUUUURP Morty, on r-r-risque de t'entendre !  
\- Gn !  
Jerry se figea, fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là-dedans ?  
\- T'aime v-vraiment ça, Moeuuuurghty ! La queue de grand-père dans ton cul ! Hngh !  
\- Rick ! Ah !  
Un coup sourd retentit, suivit d'un gémissement. Rick poussa un râle et le matelas grinça.  
\- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça le vieil homme.  
La panique envahit Jerry, remplaçant l'état de stupeur dans laquelle il avait été plongé. Terrifié à l'idée que Rick le découvre en train de l'espionner, il se précipita dans la chambre de Morty et ferma la porte au moment où celle de Rick s'ouvrait. Jerry entendit des pas traînants dans le couloir, puis le grincement des gonds de la porte de la salle d'eau.  
Il entrouvrit timidement pour regarder s'il n'y avait personne. Le bruit de la douche de fit entendre.  
Jerry se mordit la lèvre, à la fois apeuré et furieux de l'être. Il était chez lui après tout.  
Il serra le poing et repensa à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une vague de nausée le submergea et il sortit, les jambes flageolantes.  
Il devait vérifier et en avoir le cœur net.  
« Morty ? », appela-t-il en poussant légèrement la porte de la chambre de Rick.  
Il y avait quelqu'un sur le lit et Jerry se plaqua la main sur la bouche en voyant la forme dénudée de son fils, allongé sur le ventre mais parfaitement reconnaissable.  
« Morty. », lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot incrédule, levant lentement sa lampe.  
Le rayon frappa la peau nue du garçon, balayant son dos couvert de sueur, le côté de son visage rouge aux yeux fermés, et l'arrondi de ses fesses. Jerry s'attarda sur cette dernière partie, contemplant avec dégoût le sperme dégoulinant sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, son anus relâché, palpitant.  
Il déglutit en tressaillant. Ses yeux coulèrent sur les jambes fines largement écartées et il appela à nouveau, tout bas, comme s'il craignait qu'on l'entende :  
« Morty ? »

Le jeune homme semblait dormir profondément, ou être évanoui. Jerry vînt à son chevet et tâta le pouls à son poignet, son souffle devant sa bouche. Morty était mou sous ses doigts, mais vivant. Avec la lueur de sa lampe, Jerry aperçut des marques rouges autour de son cou et devina ce qui s'était passé. Un sentiment d'horreur s'empara de lui en même temps qu'une émotion plus sombre, qui commença de faire durcir son sexe dans son pantalon de pyjama.  
Jerry se mordit la lèvre et secoua son fils par l'épaule, sans obtenir de réaction. La lueur de sa lampe descendit lentement sur le corps du jeune homme et, tout frissonnant, Jerry lui écarta les fesses pour constater les dégâts, voir s'il saignait ou quelque chose.  
Son orifice avait été défoncé par une bite si large qu'il était encore grand ouvert. Il brillait de lubrifiant et du foutre en sortait en flot continu. Jerry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, et encore moins les questions qui se formaient dans son esprit – Est-ce que Morty aimait ça ? Depuis combien de temps baisait-il avec son grand-père ? S'il fourrait sa queue à l'intérieur, est-ce que ça le réveillerait ?  
Soudain il s'arrêta de respirer et écouta le silence. Il avait oublié Rick. Le jet de la douche s'était interrompu.  
Il entendit alors des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Une sueur glacée coula dans sa nuque et il plaqua en vain une main sur son érection pour la cacher si Rick venait.  
Mais ce dernier passa devant la porte et descendit les escaliers en baîllant.  
Jerry lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se tourna à nouveau vers Morty. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
Entre ses cuisses, une petite flaque de sperme souillait le drap.  
La main de Jerry posée sur son sexe commença de le masser. Il s'agenouilla derrière le jeune homme et sortit sa verge pour se masturber, les yeux rivés sur l'anus rougi.  
Tout en déglutissant d'appréhension, il tenta de presser doucement son gland contre le muscle, et il fut surpris de le sentir s'enfoncer aisément. Il eut un mouvement de recul...avant de recommencer de façon plus assurée cette fois.  
Il vit le bout de son pénis disparaître dans le cul de Morty comme un couteau dans du beurre. Il gémit à la sensation et se plaqua la main sur la bouche.  
Il n'avait jamais sodomisé personne, il n'avait jamais demandé à Beth, et il sentit une bouffée de pouvoir l'envahir. Il était dominant dans cette situation, il prenait son plaisir sans se soucier de l'autre, ni de la morale. Il était en train d'enculer son fils et personne ne le saurait s'il s'y prenait bien, pas même Morty. Il allait utiliser son trou pour se vider les couilles, comme il semblait le faire pour son grand-père. Pas de raison que Morty fasse ça pour Rick et pas pour l'homme qui l'avait fait naître.  
Jerry tendit à nouveau l'oreille et, ne percevant aucun bruit, s'attela à la tâche. Il se pencha sur le garçon, se coucha contre son dos, puis entama ses coups de rein de manière brusque. Il voulait aller vite et ne perdit pas de temps. En quelques coups de butoir, qui secouèrent le corps de Morty comme une poupée de chiffon, il jouit à l'intérieur en serrant les dents.  
Pressé de s'échapper pour ne pas être vu, et aussi honteux de ses actes, Jerry se redressa vivement, renfilant son bas de pyjama et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas approcher au rez-de-chaussée et s'empressa de retourner dans sa chambre.  
Le souffle haletant, il laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte pour écourter Rick monter à l'étage et retourner dans sa chambre. Il entendit sa voix rauque et suave chuchoter :  
« Hey Moeuuuurghty, toujours en train d-de pioncer ? Ah... »  
Jerry jeta un coup d'oeil à Beth dans le lit. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Il ouvrit davantage la porte pour mieux entendre.  
« Je t'ai bien rempli le cul, hein ? Ah...t-tu me donnes la trrrique M-Morty, à rester co-comme ça, les fesses à l'air, avec tes...hmmm jambes écartées...comme une pute de bas étage... »  
Le grincement du sommier envoya un frisson parcourir l'échine de Jerry qui écoutait, les doigts crispées sur le coin de la porte à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.  
« J'vais te la mettre Morty, t'es d'accord ? Tu veux que grand-père se fasse à nouveau plaisir dans t-ton petit cul ? »  
\- Rick ?, fit la voix faible et ensommeillé de Morty.  
\- T'es réveillé bébé ? Grand-père a UUUURP encore envie de s'amuser...Hnnn han ! Ouais ! C'est rentré bébé !  
\- Rick !!, gémit le garçon sur un ton offusqué.  
\- La ferme Morty ! Tu m'as aguiché ! C'est ta faute si t-tu UUURP te fais enfiler.  
Jerry se dandina en repensant à l'anus dilaté dégoulinant de semence nacrée, et de la sensation de sa queue s'enfonçant dans son rectum. Il n'avait pas pu résister. Morty n'avait qu'à ne pas laisser Rick le mettre dans cet état.  
\- Han Rick...Rick !  
\- C'est ça bébé, prends-la bien profond. Je sais que t'aime ça...han !  
\- Rick...chhhut ! Hmf !  
Jerry déglutit, la main entre les cuisses ; les deux amants cessèrent de discuter, mais les coups contre le mur parlaient pour eux. Puis il y eut un râle étouffé et la pensée de Rick jouissant dans le même trou que lui juste avant, mélangeant ainsi leur semence, fit jouir Jerry dans son caleçon.  
Dégoûté, il se réfugia dans la salle de bain sans faire de bruit, avec pour idée de se nettoyer avant de retourner au lit. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, un message était écrit sur la buée qui avait séchée après la douche de Rick.  
''Voyeur''  
Jerry s'étrangla.


End file.
